


Coffee Break

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lisa decides to take her break at the coffee shop with her favourite customer.





	Coffee Break

Louisa smiled as the delicious scents of coffee and baked goods washed over her as she stepped inside the coffee shop. This place was her favourite, it had the best coffee and really tasty food. It also helped, of course, that the barista was amazingly hot. Louisa blushed and gave the barista a tiny smile as she stepped up to the counter.

“Hi,” said the red-haired woman, giving her a genuine smile. Louisa felt her heart skip a beat. “The usual?”

“Yes please,” said Louisa, smiling at her. This barista knew just how she liked her coffee, having made it for her every day since Louisa had started coming here. It wasn’t like it was overly complicated or anything, just a simple cappuccino, and yet Lisa had a way with coffee that Louisa had never seen anywhere else.

“What’s the book today?” asked Lisa as she tamped down the coffee grounds and clicked it into the machine.

“Black Beauty,” said Louisa. “It’s about-“

“A beautiful black stallion, yeah, I remember,” said Lisa. “I’ve read that.” She started up the coffee machine, speaking louder to be heard over it. “Should I bring over some tissues?”

“I came prepared,” said Louisa with a laugh, patting her bag. Usually it was a laptop bag when she came here to study or write, but today, it was a simple book bag.

“You can take a seat and start reading if you want,” said Lisa. “I’ll bring over your coffee when it’s done.”

“Thanks,” said Louisa with a smile, and walked over to her favourite table in a spot near the back where the sunlight fell in through a window onto her hair. It didn’t touch the book too much, though, so it didn’t strain her eyes to read.

But it also made it so that Lisa couldn’t seem to stop staring at her. The sunlight picked out the natural red highlights in Louisa’s hair, and Lisa pushed her own red hair behind her ear. This girl was beautiful, and she’d been coming here for ages, and…

“I’m taking my break,” said Lisa once the chocolate had been dusted onto the cappuccino. She made another drink, this one a mocha for herself (with double chocolate), and grabbed two chocolate croissants before she walked over to the table where Louisa was sitting.

“Thanks,” said Louisa as the cup was placed in front of her. But she was surprised to hear the chair opposite her creak as Lisa sat down in it.

“Mind if I join you?” asked Lisa.

“Sure! I mean, no. I mean, you can join me,” said Louisa, blushing as she got all flustered. Lisa chuckled. Louisa put her book away, still blushing.

“Thanks,” said Lisa, opening the paper bag and taking out her croissant before passing the other one to Louisa. “I got you one too.”

“Oh, thank you,” said Louisa, taking it and biting into it. Lisa smiled at her.

“I remember you tried one once and liked it,” said Lisa.

“They’re delicious,” said Louisa, licking chocolate from the corner of her lips. Lisa had to fight the strong urge to kiss her. She probably would, but not while Louisa was eating.

“Yeah, they’re my favourite too,” said Lisa. “These and the double chocolate muffins.”

“Ooh, they sound delicious,” said Louisa. “I’ll have to try one.”

“Next time?” asked Lisa. “Maybe I could use you to test out our new foods.”

“That would be nice,” said Louisa. “I’d like that.”

“Cool! Now, it’s not paid or anything, but-“

“Being in your presence is payment enough,” said Louisa, and then went silent. “Did I just say that out loud?” Lisa laughed, putting her hand over Louisa’s.

“Yeah, you did,” said Lisa. “But don’t worry. I feel the same way.”

“Really?” asked Louisa, her heart racing. She wondered if Lisa could hear her heart pounding. She could definitely see her blushing.

“Yeah,” said Lisa, grinning. “You’re the cutest customer who comes in here.”

“Thank you,” said Louisa. “And you’re the hottest barista.”

“Well, the coffee isn’t the only hot thing around here,” said Lisa, and Louisa laughed.

“That’s very true,” said Louisa, and took a sip of her coffee. They ate and drank in silence for a while, and then Louisa felt something brush her foot.

“Sorry,” said Lisa, pulling her feet back.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” said Louisa, wrapping her hands around her cup. It was warm now, not hot as it had been. Truthfully, her heart was pounding and she wanted nothing more than to pull Lisa onto her lap and kiss her. But that would be very forward.

Louisa felt like she should make small talk or something, but she’d been coming here so often that Lisa already knew everything about her. That she was a student at the university studying literature, that she sometimes rode horses, that she enjoyed reading and writing, that she was quite the avid baker at home (Lisa had offered her a job once, but Louisa was too busy at university to take on a job. Maybe later though, to repay her student loans). And Louisa knew a lot about Lisa- that she was in a band, that she loved chocolate, that there was a star-shaped birthmark behind her ear, that she had a wonderful horse named Starshine who she took out riding in her spare time, that she believed in magic and fairytales. Louisa believed too, and they’d had several conversations on the subject.

There was really only one thing left to do, and that was to go on an official date.

“I like you,” said Louisa at the same time as Lisa said it. They laughed, glad that the awkward tension had been broken. Louisa smiled into her half-empty cup, blushing, as Lisa laughed.

“Well, I’m glad you said it,” said Lisa.

“You said it too,” said Louisa, her heart pounding again. “Did you mean it?”

“Yeah, of course I did,” said Lisa. “You’re adorable. After all, I don’t take my break with just anyone.”

“Wow,” said Louisa with a little laugh. “I’m flattered.”

“Do you wanna, uh… go on a date with me?” asked Lisa. “An official one. We can go to the movies or something.”

“Or to a chocolate shop,” said Louisa. Lisa gasped, her green eyes shining with excitement.

“Yes,” said Lisa. “That sounds perfect.”

“It’s a date, then,” said Louisa, thrilled as the words left her mouth. She was going on a date. Her first date.

“Here’s my number,” said Lisa, writing it down on a napkin and sliding it across to Louisa. Louisa did the same with her number, grinning and giddy with excitement.

“I’ll call you once I’ve got it organised,” said Louisa. “You can take time off, can’t you?”

“Yeah, my boss is a pretty cool woman,” said Lisa. “She’ll let me take time off to spend the day with you. She’s seen the way I look at you.”

“I think everyone has seen that,” said Louisa with a laugh.

“I’m looking forward to getting your call,” said Lisa.

“Do you mind if I call or text you tonight?” asked Louisa, feeling unusually confident.

“Go ahead,” said Lisa. “You can send me pictures of your cats.” Louisa blushed.

“I do talk about them a lot, don’t I?” said Louisa.

“Just a tad,” said Lisa, laughing.

“Sorry,” said Louisa, blushing.

“Don’t be, I think it’s adorable,” said Lisa, smiling at her. Louisa smiled back.

After Lisa returned to work, Louisa’s phone buzzed on the table and she laughed as she picked it up and saw a text from Lisa.

_“Miss you already x”_

Louisa smiled and put her phone away, not wanting to distract Lisa while she was at work. Rather than getting back to her book, though, Louisa took out her jPad and looked up the chocolate shop that she’d passed a few times. She wanted her first date to be a good one.


End file.
